Lo Que Queda Del Ayer
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Nunca se puede huir del pasado, porque si lo haces pierdes tu presente y condenas tu futuro... Soujiro P.O.V. Entren y lean, a ver si les gusta.


::'o':: Lo Que Queda Del Ayer ::'o'::  
  
-o-~~~*Antes De Leer El Fic*~~~-o-  
  
Darkangel: (escondiéndose detrás de Aoshi) Er... Je je je je ^^U Yo se que más de uno realmente quiere meterme en aceite hirviendo por el GIGANTESCO atraso de ''El Regreso De Battusai", pero he tenido un particular bloqueo con ese fanfic... y me he dedicado a otros... (como este XD) Pero no se preocupen. Ya casi acabo el ultimo capitulo... Ehm... Y también aprovecho para preguntar algo sobre "El Regreso de...-" Ustedes saben. -_- Para los que lo han leído. ¿Quieren un final feliz con Battusai y Kaoru, en el cual Kenshin REGRESA pero... ehm... se pone 'de acuerdo' con Battusai para vivir la vida de ambos? O... ¿Que es lo que quieren más o menos? He tenido un particular bloqueo con ese final.... No me decido... -_-  
  
Aoshi: (gira un poco su cabeza para ver a Darkangel) ¿Terminaste? ¬¬  
  
Darkangel: Es que... ya me he tardado mucho con ese fic... -_-  
  
Aoshi: ¿Y por eso estas detrás de mi?  
  
Darkangel: No...  
  
Aoshi: Ah, ¿no? ¬¬  
  
Darkangel: No... ¡Es por ESO! (Darkangel señala al frente) O__O  
  
Aoshi: (se gira... para ver venir hacia él una lluvia de tomates) o___o  
  
*SPLAT* Aoshi queda como pizza. XDDD  
  
Aoshi: No es gracioso. ¬¬  
  
Darkangel: Ok... Comencemos con esto. -_-  
  
Aoshi: (saca un pañuelo y limpia su rostro) Ruroni Kenshin es propiedad de...  
  
Darkangel: (lo interrumpe) ¡DARKANGEL! ¡SI, ES MÍO! ¡TODO MÍO! ¡Soujiro es el personaje principal! ¡Kenshin sigue siendo Battusai y esta casado con Kaoru! ¡Katsu es famoso y rico! ¡El Capitán Sagara sigue vivo! ¡Tsubame es en realidad una asesina en serie! ¡Yahiko tiene 18 años y cabello lacio! ¡Shogo Amakusa es idolatrado y tiene su secta de seguidores fanáticos...! XDDDD  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬u  
  
Darkangel: Ehm... Como nada de esto pasa en la serie pueden asumir que Ruroni Kenshin no es mío, ya que le pertenece a Watsuki-sensei. -.- Y este fic esta inspirado en MI personaje favorito de favoritos de Ruroni Kenshin. Y esta desde su punto de vista. ¡Tenken Soujiro! El más dulce y adorable asesino sonriente que jamás vio el mundo... *¬*  
  
Duo Maxwell: (de Gundam Wing) ¬¬  
  
Xellos: (de Slayers) ¬¬  
  
Hao: (de Shaman King) ¬¬  
  
Darkangel: Ok. Retiro lo dicho. Uno de los dulces y adorables asesinos sonrientes que ha visto el mundo. -.-   
  
Aoshi: Comencemos, por favor. -_-u  
  
Darkangel: Una ultima advertencia, esto es TRISTE. MUY TRISTE. Personas sensibles tengan pañuelos a la mano. T_T  
  
-o-~~~*Ahora Si... Ya pueden leer.*~~~-o-  
  
/-/-/ Soujiro P.O.V /-/-/  
  
Es una sensación tan extraña... tan ajena... el sentimiento entre estar y no estar... Alguna vez leí un libro en el cual el clima parecía cambiar de acuerdo al humor del personaje central... Parece que no es mi caso, en particular. Ya que por más nublada y vacía que se sienta mi alma el día es hermoso. El Sol resplandece y el cielo es tan azul que no puedo apartar mi vista de el. El viento roza mi rostro y juguetea alegremente con mi cabello, totalmente ajeno al dolor que siento en estos momentos.  
  
Y me he mentido a mi mismo. 'Alguna vez...' No es más que un pretexto para evitar hablar de mi pasado. De cuando estuve con el Señor Shishio y la Señorita Yumi. Mentirme a mi mismo. ¡Que bajo he caído!  
  
Ya pesar del casi enceguecedor brillo del Sol mi alma se hunde en las tinieblas de mi silencioso vació, las mismas tinieblas que acaparan y consumen la luz de mi alrededor, trocándola en oscuridad... aquellas que claman muerte de todo. El trinar de un pájaro, que en otro tiempo hubiese sido bienvenido me crispa los nervios. Ahora los trinos se vuelven gemidos sordos de dolor a mis oídos, porque no son más que algo que estuvo presente en la anterior vida que lleve.  
  
Y eso me duele.  
  
Me consume.  
  
Me mata.  
  
Todo esta lleno de recuerdos y fantasmas que me persiguen y me acosan, burlándose de mi sin piedad. Un pasado entretejido con muertes y mentiras, un pasado que fue cosido a mi alma mediante un hilo de sangre y una rueca de tortura.  
  
Mis pasos me llevaron hasta un poblado pequeño de las montañas. Una pregunta acerca de si estaba perdido. Si, hay muchas formas de estar perdido. Pero el problema es que si lo estaba. Yo me había perdido a mi mismo. Había perdido mi pasado y con ello perdí lo que era. Pero, por supuesto, no dije nada de eso en voz alta.  
  
Una sonrisa vaga. Una negación de cabeza y una nueva sonrisa. ¡Que falsedad! Siento como si estuviese bailando. Repitiendo de memoria los mismos pasos una y otra vez de forma tan natural... tan enfermizamente natural.  
  
Mi sonrisa... Una verdad para quienes no me conocen, una mentira piadosa para los que me conocen... pero para mi no es más que una mentira burda, una mentira punzante e hiriente.   
  
Mi corazón esta muerto... muerto desde hace tiempo... desde que ellos murieron. El cielo me observa con compasiva lastima, creo que le tengo que dar la razón, yo también siento lástima de mi mismo.  
  
Pero ya lo sabía, me lo habían advertido tantas veces, es gracioso, pero perdí la cuenta; nunca preste atención a las advertencias, vivía en un engaño, tal vez por miedo o diversión, no lo se. Sólo me queda actuar... actuar y esperar...  
  
Sorprendentemente soy mejor actor de lo que esperaba.  
  
Me he vuelto frió, hosco, huraño, cada vez las personas se acercan menos a mi... Eso me hiere, pero no importa, es lo mejor. Así no me se acercan y me dañan menos. Es lo mejor, no ser herido... aunque se consuma mi alma. Aparentar ser feliz, aunque mi corazón se fragmente. Alejarme de los demás mientras se destruye lo que soy...  
  
Y a veces quiero morir, si, morir, eliminar la culpa... Dejar de aferrarme a los sueños... Olvidar para siempre este mundo tan vano... Morir y terminar la ilusión...  
  
Ha comenzado a caer la noche... el cielo parece inflamarse por los rayos del sol decreciente, transformando en fuego la senda que sigo... La muerte del Sol parecía darme consuelo por mi propia muerte. El reflejo cobrizo del sol se apaga lentamente, con la misma cadencia fina de un perfume de Iris... se lleva la vida del Sol y la mía... dando paso a la noche negri-azul...  
  
Siento las miradas en mi, pero yo me comporto como antes, actúo como si todo estuviera bien y correcto, casi como si me divirtiera, como si fuera alegre y feliz... cuando en realidad estoy triste y desolado. Siempre he sido así... ¿porque dejar de serlo ahora?   
  
Escúchenme. Me rindo totalmente. Como un cobarde... ya no me queda nada. Solo resignarme.   
  
Siento un extraño ardor en mis ojos, ajeno a mi... Se que prefiero morir a llorar... pero es probable que termine haciéndolo de todas maneras. Además... ya estoy muerto... ¿que pierdo si lloro o no?  
  
El sonido comienza lentamente... un gemido adolorido y un alma agonizando... anuncian la próxima tragedia.  
  
Comienzo a llorar... Una nueva sonrisa falsa, fría, punzante... Pensé que ya no podía llorar.  
  
Una mujer mayor apoya su mano en mi hombro, quizás esperando que el gesto me brinde un poco de consuelo. Sonrió. El consuelo es inútil, son solo promesas sin sentido y fantasías en susurros que nunca podrán ser. El Señor Shishio lo sabia. Los miembros del Juppon Gatana lo sabían. El que yo enfrentara esa realidad era solo cuestión de tiempo.  
  
Pero, ¡Hey! ¿Donde quedo mi optimismo? ¿Mi alegría? ¿Mi sonrisa imborrable? ¿Donde? ¿Acaso en el cuarto donde Himura me venció? ¿O... en la tumba del Señor Shishio? Comienzo a resignarme de nuevo... No quiero que nada me importe.  
  
Cuando era un niño siempre estuve solo... nadie me comprendía... nadie me quería... yo siempre estuve solo.  
  
Ahora estoy solo de nuevo.  
  
Todo ha muerto para mi.  
  
Si sigo vivo... es por un mero error.  
  
Los odio. Los odio porque me arrancaron mi inocencia y mi alegría. Odio al Señor Shishio, porque el me hizo lo que soy, simplemente para abandonarme después... Odio a Himura porque fue el culpable de la muerte de todo lo que conocía... ¡Los odio a todos! Ahora que ellos han muerto... yo estoy muerto por dentro.  
  
Las lágrimas ignoran mi frió raciocinio, resbalan por mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, sin detenerse...  
  
Mis ojos... prisión amatista. Resguardan mi alma, los cierro lentamente, esperando que mis parpados sean coraza suficiente como para también aprisionar el dolor que siento. Únicamente quiero encerrarme en mi mundo, tal vez por eso amo a la noche, porque ella me cobija sin cuestionarme, tal vez porque es la única que me comprende. Pero la noche es fría también, ahora todo se ha vuelto un helado fuego que quema mi alma y la destroza en pequeños fragmentos de dolor perenne...  
  
He entrado a una posada... no me quedare, en realidad solo pienso comer algo y marcharme... Seguir el camino que me lleva a mi tumba. Pero es inevitable. Si no voy a ella, ella vendrá a mi. ¿Cual es la diferencia?  
  
Una empleada me pregunta algo, no debía de estar prestando mucha atención. Aun así le respondo...  
  
El sonido sale seco y apagado de mis labios, como si fuese un ruido salido de una tumba vieja. Incluso mi voz ya no es mía, es extraña, todo en mi es extraño, ¿en dónde quedo lo que fui ayer?  
  
Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que he hablado desde que me hundí en mi vació tenebroso de cieno muerto... muerto como mi alma.  
  
Ya no me importa nadie... porque a nadie le importo.  
  
Tampoco me importa nada... la vida y la muerte me son indiferentes...  
  
Todo me ha sido arrebatado cruelmente. Primero mi inocencia, luego mi familia... mi niñez. Cuando creí que no podía perder más, simplemente porque no tenia NADA más que perder... Llego Himura... y con él todo mi mundo fue cayéndose a pedazos.  
  
Una sonrisa más. La fuerza de la costumbre... sin importar lo que sienta debo sonreír. Me siento tan hipócrita.  
  
Una noche más al aire libre. El viento helado rozando mis mejillas. Ojala pudiese dormir sin soñar... porque los sueños se han alejado de mi, me rehuyen y envían en su lugar horribles pesadillas.  
  
La mañana llega calida y soleada. Justo lo contrario a mi estado de animo... Parece que el mundo simplemente ha decidido ignorarme. Y así emprendo de nueva cuenta mi camino. Me encierro en mis pensamientos y dolorosas reflexiones una vez más...  
  
Ame a quienes me cuidaron, aunque solo fingieran cuidarme, y cuando se fueron mi fuerza y felicidad se quebraron... Y los pedazos se encajaron en mi alma, hiriéndome mas... Cuando se rompieron recogí los fragmentos de ese pasado y espere, pensando que se unirían nuevamente; pero estaba tan ocupado manteniendo los fragmentos juntos... que no me di cuenta que tenia las manos vacías... igual que mi vida...   
  
El pasado no puede volver, y aun así me aferre a esa esperanza imposible... impensable... y solo me cause mas daño...  
  
Ojala el mundo no me recuerde así... no quiero que me recuerde como un extraño vagabundo que se dio por vencido sin más ni más... como alguien que lo ha perdido todo... como alguien... débil.  
  
Quisiera que me recuerden como el Tenken. Como el asesino sonriente que antaño fue. El más fuerte... por favor, recuérdenme así...  
  
Un murmullo distante.  
  
Los habitantes del pueblo me miran fijamente y me señalan. Comienzan a murmurar, no necesito escucharlos, se que hablan de mi, de mi extraño aspecto, de mi mirada sombría... ojos llenos de mentiras, bocas repletas de chismes, todo por aquello que protegía Himura. Todo por la 'paz'.  
  
Pan de cada día. Atraigo las miradas sobre mi, a mi paso entretejen cuentos e inventan historias y farsas... Un chiquillo que viaja solo. Una muy interesante historia que contar acerca del extraño caminante de mirada vacía... vacía... como se siente mi alma en este momento.  
  
Mi cuerpo solo es una cáscara vacía... en realidad creo que ya no tengo alma... la he perdido.  
  
Por primera vez en meses me he mirado a mi mismo... o lo que queda de mi. Recibí uno de los sustos más grandes de mi vida, tanto que me hizo saltar hacia atrás al ver el espejo colocado caprichosamente fuera de una de las casas. Esa figura ya no es la mía, esos ojos violetas han sido cambiados por sombras de dolor. Mi rostro perdió su sonrisa, la que tanto trabajo me costó forjar, ¿por qué sonreía si mi vida fue tan miserable?   
  
Miro mi reflejo con desesperanza... giro mi cabeza, no quiero enfrentarme a él... Si, 'él', porque ese del espejo ya no soy yo... ¿En que me convertido? Pudo escuchar los susurros tristes de mi pasado... Quisiera que todo terminara.  
  
¿A esa imagen en el espejo me he reducido? Solo soy una sombra de lo que fui... un vil despojo de materia muerta... eso es todo lo que queda del ayer... de mi pasado... Ahora soy simplemente esa excusa miserable de ser humano que responde al nombre de Soujiro Seta... aquel reflejo...  
  
La wakizashi... puedo culparla de todo mi sufrimiento... me condeno... hizo lo que mas he odiado... se interpuso en el camino de lo que me iba a matar... ahora estoy sufriendo...  
  
Ojala yo estuviera muerto.  
  
He sido un asesino, no lo negare.  
  
Si tras mi muerte me espera la tortura eterna que así sea. Ya no temo al Infierno.  
  
Porque ya lo viví.  
  
Este mundo es el maldito infierno...  
  
Mi Infierno personal...  
  
Una risa, corta y seca, como un ladrido, escapa de mi garganta...  
  
Estoy muriendo... ya no tengo ningún deseo de vivir.  
  
Nunca nadie me dio amor... jamás fui verdaderamente amado... solo fueron mentiras piadosas que fueron el frágil soporte de mi alma y de mis esperanzas...  
  
De verdad me gustaría poder salvarme... salvar lo que fui una vez. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. No hay nada en este mundo para mi. Ya lo sabia, pero tuve que asegurarme... ahora estoy conforme. Ya no tengo salvación. La tierra clama por mi vida, los árboles la piden en cada roce de sus ramas, el viento grita por ella...  
  
Se las daría gustoso.  
  
Pueden quedársela.  
  
En realidad ya no importa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-o-~~~*Si ya terminaron de leer...*~~~-o-  
  
Darkangel: (con un pañuelo en la mano) ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! TOT  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬u  
  
Darkangel: ¡Soujiro! TOT  
  
Aoshi: -_-U  
  
Darkangel: *Sniff* *Snif* T-T ... No puse la muerte de Soujiro (en principio había pensado que podía suicidarse pero simplemente no SOPORTE esa idea), solo puse sus pensamientos y lo que sentía y fue tristeeee.... TOT  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬  
  
Darkangel: Ojala este fic no haya quedado tan mal, lo escribí en uno de esos arranques de inspiración, después de todo... ¡Es mi nuevo record! n_n  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬u  
  
Darkangel: Escribí esto de un jalón en solo 5 horas, ¡el mismo día! ^-^ ¡Wohoo!  
  
Aoshi: Esto es el fin... -_-U  
  
-o-~~~*Fin*~~~-o- 


End file.
